Mi Sueño
by YK And Misha
Summary: Hecho Para una Persona que espero esto le ayuda y perdón por ser como soy...jeje y lectores léanlo si se sienten con tiempo dense esa libertad


**YK: hola chicos hoy estamos aquí para traerles un capitulo dedicado a una persona que yo quiero mucho y su situación no es lo mejor pero quiero darle algo por ser una fecha algo especia**

**Publico: ahí que lindo...jeje que sera ?**

**YK: bueno es mejor que se unan a mi y los disfrutemos esto como es debido **

**Publico * aplauden* si hasta que por fin subes algo bueno**

**YK:. vamos a aya publico querido**

**Nota: Kirby pertenece a Nintendo no hago uso del personaje como propio si no simple entretenimiento**

**Capitulo Unico: Angel Guardian**

*** encima del planeta tierra hay una persona que me abajo***

**Kirby: aquí es el planeta de donde vienen mis sueños... solo espero ver que me espera aya abajo* miraba el lugar las países*...pero donde * mente: de aquí es donde vienen mis sueños y no solo eso el recuerdo de ella sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosa escoje un pais y entra sin saberlo***

*** Mucho tiempo después***

**Kirby: *mente: cada dia que pase mis esperanzas no acababan y el hecho de verla cada ves que dormía no lo niego nunca perdí la esperanza pero esto es la ultima cuidad de todo el mundo debo encontrarla aquí todos me veían con adorosacion pero yo tenia una chica en mente*...esta es la ultima * pisa la cuidad y aspira el oxigeno* ...aquí es algo me lo dice .**

**Escuela ?: ?:?**

**Kirby: ahí por fin estaba...* abrí mi boca por primera vez sin duda ella su pelo negro brillaba con el sol un rayo iluminaba y mi corazón retumbaba otra vez* ...* algo invadió mi cuerpo y solo podía ver ella platicaba con sus amigas*...que hago * mire mi cuerpo y sin duda no era el mejor ademas era un extraterrestre era raro que hacia ahí* ...y...o* solo la vi y mi mente me despertó de ese sueño que habia tenido desde antes de llegar aqui*...NO! he viajado mucho * intente acercarme pero en ese momento*  
**

**?: hola ***** dime como estas * el la tomo tan confiado de su cintura y le dio un beso la chica no lo aparto***

**Kirby: ...* mi paralisis paso a una confusión mi corazón ...se detuvo y retumbaba tan lento que pensé que moriría*...* tome mis cosas y salí..tome mi estrella y fui arriba fuera del planeta* mi mente , mi corazón y mi imaginación son unas idiotas..* ese día llore como nunca lo había hecho y mi corazón no se recuperara*...* decidi irme ***

***11 meses después***

**YK: se que hago mal * solo miraba el planeta especifico en esa cuidad* deje mi trabajo para cuidar a alguien que tal ves no me conozca o ni me conozca pero decidí ser su ángel guardián no me importaba mas que esa chica de pelo negro* en esos mese kirby había protegido de cosas tan comunes a mas difíciles a esa chica pero su corazón evitaba que se acercara a ella seguía roto y si la veía otra ves con el en serio moriría* ahí esta... * se acerca y ve a la chica bajo lluvia con lagrimas algo la había hecho hacer de la misma manera y entonces bajo hasta ella y la vio tan cerca su corazón decía que se detuviera pero el siguió adelante* yo la amo y daría todo por ti ...* mente: he dejado mi pueblo indefenso por culpa de un sueño pero ni eso me separa de ella* y****o la quiero* voltea a a chica***

**!: * sorprendida pero con lagrimas me vea pero no se como si con miedo alegría o sorpresa* ...**

**YK: ...* mente: debo decirlo pero esto tiene 2 únicos caminos **

**1.-:le dija lo que siento y ella me acepte se que es la mas fantasiosa ya que no me conoce pero..es la que mas quisiera que se convirtiera en esa persona para mi no importa si tengo que darle la espalda a mi pareja pero no quiero ver a mi sueño roto.**

**2.-: el hecho que me rechace mi alma se partirá y no se si pueda armar mi corazón no se pero a formado parte de mi vida y me dolería hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser pero es un riesgo que debo tomar y si es un no regresare a mi planeta a cumplir mis trabajos de la vida.**

**YK: tu ***** yo**

**!: * la cara de la chica solo me miraba no la podía mirar a los ojos* si...  
**

**YK: Yo te amo* hice una reverencia y no pude mirar su cara y el silencio se hizo presente no sabia que hacer y solo agache la mirada***

**Fin...**

**YK: * al borde de las lagrimas* me costo algo del trabajo como verán el final esta abierto esa persona esta en un dilema y solo quiero ayudarle bueno un mensaje siempre sean perseverantes puede ser que los sentimientos sean lo mismo o no pero tu déjale claro a esa persona que la amas yo lo haré con la persono que le envié el link de esto y tu lector si estas así o estarás solo recuerda eso vale pena pelear por el amor y ser fiel bueno yoshi fuera ...**

**Publico: SIIIIII Por fin hace algo bueno **


End file.
